Submit and Sacrifice
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: Frankenstein would do anything for his Master, even submit to his worst enemy.


Those blue-eyes were so mystical. Brimming with many emotions that spoke volumes of the inner thoughts that plagued the human. Despite the powerful being standing before him, Frankenstein did not look away. His defiance remained firm, sharper than any soul weapon.

Red eyes blinked before turning away not in defeat, but in acceptance. It grieved him that Frankenstein looked at him in such a way. He could be such a rebellious human, and it was so hard to control him. Frankenstein was never meant to be controlled, to remain caged, but it was the easiest way to ensure the human's safety and cooperation.

But the defiance, the anger that simmered on to borderline hatred threatened to drown him, and it nearly choked him.

Something had to be done to remind the human of his place.

"Come closer, Frankenstein."

He felt the human's hesitation. He felt the _disgust. _And it only amused him all the more. With a smile, he lifted a hand. "I said 'come'."

The disgust grew, but Frankenstein approached him, standing by his side. They remained standing together in silence, watching the view down below. He could detect the anger swirling within Frankenstein and how the human trembled with rage.

He reached up a hand, his pale finger touching a golden lock of Frankenstein's hair. The human flinched, yet he recovered, and stayed still.

He continued to touch the golden hair. "Do you fear me?"

"No."

He hummed. "Then perhaps you despise me."

"Of course, not-"

"Do not lie to me." His tone was low and dark. His eyes narrowed as he clenched the golden strand of hair between his two fingers. "Do you despise me?"

"Yes."

He finally turned to look at him, his red eyes searching the human's, but Frankenstein's gaze remained fixated on the scene below. A wide window offered anyone in the room to view the activities taking place in the lab. Currently, there were five test subjects, all unconscious, all at rest for the moment. Each being was unique and powerful. Never mind that they were submerged in large glass tubes. They were at peace, spared for but a while.

Frankenstein's gaze lingered on the still forms, yet no emotion betrayed his features.

He frowned as the human drowned in his emotions. "Is it because of them?" He nodded in the direction of the window.

Frankenstein trembled.

He finally released the golden curl that remained in his grasp, and he felt Frankenstein relax ever so slightly, only to tense up as his face was roughly grabbed. With a grimace, Frankenstein closed his eyes, unwilling to meet the scathing sight of the Noble.

"Frankenstein."

The human trembled. But it was not from fear. No, Frankenstein feared nothing that could harm him. Any physical punishment inflicted on him would have no effect on him. But he had no desire to harm this perfect being, this human who wielded such a dark and mystical power and an intrinsic mind.

No. He could not harm anything that was _his. _

"Look at me," he ordered.

Frankenstein opened his eyes, icy blue meeting cold red. They stared at each other, one reserved and calm, the other defiant.

His lips twitched in faint amusement. Frankenstein wanted to strike him. But what would follow after that? Frankenstein would not be able to control himself: they both knew that. The last time Frankenstein had dared to raise a hand against him, the small dark-haired human with the funny haircut was sent over to Dr. Aris for three days.

Frankenstein had never misbehaved after that. But he came close to losing his temper on so many occasions.

He raised his hand, his finger tracing Frankenstein's cheek. The human flinched but could not move. He felt the powerful blood of the human; that blood that flowed in his veins that would grant him such strength and power. But he dared not use it, he dared not spill it. To get hung up on blood and relying on it for power would only hinder him, especially if that blood was Frankenstein's.

"_Don't touch me," _the human had growled once. His emotions had been raging so much that it almost became too loud for him. Dark Spear was screaming for blood so loudly that even the Elders could sense its blood lust. But Frankenstein had reigned it in, and through his defiance, he had learned. His disobedience would cost him his loved ones.

All Frankenstein could do was watch as others were punished for his misdeeds.

Now, it appeared as if Frankenstein had learned, which pleased him. The human remained close-lipped, merely transmitting all his rage through his gaze. He found it interesting that Frankenstein's eyes seemed to change with whatever mood he was feeling. Light and hard with despair, cold like ice when angered, or dark and depthless with unreadable hatred.

He often wondered what Frankenstein's eyes would hold everyday they met.

He had to be careful, least he gets lost in the interesting color that belonged to the human's eyes. With a sigh he released him, still staring at the interesting human. With a disinterested tilt of his head, he said "Do you despise me because of _him_?"

With that, the lab doors opened to reveal an intrinsic coffin.

The first time he had displayed the coffin to Frankenstein, he had been met with not a human, not a Noble or a werewolf, but the furious desperate force of a bonded. Something akin to a choke and a wail had escaped the human, only to manifest into something more. The defiance was overrun with deep and tragic sorrow. The cries and screams that had ripped through Frankenstein's throat, tainting his voice as he threatened and pleaded, had chilled everyone in his proximity. For it was not just Frankenstein screaming, but all the souls he carried and harvested through Dark Spear.

Frankenstein,_they,_had valued their bonded. They still do.

But now, Frankenstein said and did nothing. Only the tightening of his jaw betrayed his distress.

He traced a dainty finger on the coffin. He glanced at the human with disinterest. "Kneel."

Without a moment's hesitation, Frankenstein fell to his knees, his gaze fixated on the coffin.

No. His gaze was fixated on what the coffin contained.

With a careless wave of his hand, the coffin lid opened. The fragile being resting in the coffin remained immune to the touches of the outside world. In his dreamless state, he was not aware of the two individuals observing him in his moment of rest.

"The Noblesse are forbidden to kill each other, or they will lose their lifeforce. When Cadis Etrama di Raizel went out to face me, it was not to execute me, his own brother. So, I was imprisoned." He gazed down at the sleeping Noblesse. "Now, it is my turn to return the favor." His hand hovered over the beautiful, pale face. Such soft, dainty features. One would not have known the hardships of life he had to face, or the people he had influenced.

His hand dropped to his side. His face held no emotion as he stared down at the being. "You want him, don't you?"

Frankenstein remained silent. He could not trust his words at the moment.

"I cannot give him back to you."

Frankenstein's hands curled into fists. His jaw tightened, locking in the scathing comments that would cost him. He watched as the Noble, the Noble who's face so resembled his Master, stared back at him.

Except it was not his Master. His Master was asleep, imprisoned, never to awaken unless approached with the intent of rescue. Frankenstein watched as the Noble raised his head high, staring at him. His voice was cold and harsh, unlike his Master. "Do you despise me for what I have done to _him_?"

Frankenstein let out a trembling breath, his words unlocked. "I'll kill you." Once spoken, he could not take them back. He feared for his punishment. Though his mind and body would remain untouched, his heart would be torn asunder, for down below were five precious beings unaware of his involvement in their fate.

But acceptance, not rage, flickered over the Noble's face. Frankenstein would have felt better if there had been rage, or even open hatred. Such emotions he could react to. Those emotions, he could deal with. Not cold unreadable indifference. He watched as the Noble nodded. "I know." He rested a hand on the coffin, and Frankenstein bristled at the close contact his Master come to with that vile being. "You would kill your own Master's brother. How predictable." He stared at the coffin. "The Elders do not know of his presence. Maybe that should change."

"I'll kill you," Frankenstein repeated. His voice was soft, but it was now calm. An energy had washed over him, finally resigned. No matter how many times he must repeat that promise, he would fulfill it.

"No," he said, stepping away from the coffin as the lab doors slammed shut, locking into place. "You will serve me."

Frankenstein glared.

His vision turned red, his eyelids heavy and wet. It took him a moment to realize why. His eyes were bleeding.

His hands were stained with his own blood as he covered his face, his breathing heavy. But he did not cry out. He did not speak. Finally, the Noble was lashing out at him, and no one else.

His vision was turning black as Dark Spear arose like a wave from within him, ready and eager to heal and devour. But he held back. If he let that wild beast lose, his Master would suffer. He could sense no fear from the Noble, even as the dark power within Frankenstein threatened to break through its human shell.

"You will serve me, Frankenstein." The Noble tapped his fingers. Once, twice. One, two, three, four, five.

Five.

He bit his tongue, tasting blood in his mouth.

Five beings, immobile and helpless. Tormented and afraid. All relying on him.

No, not five beings. Six. His Master.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"I will repeat this one more time."

_Tap, tap._

"You will serve me, Frankenstein."

_Tap._

Frankenstein growled.

"Is that clear?"

He had only ever bowed to one being. He had only ever bowed his head and turned his unprotected back on one being, one person. His soul was entwined with one person, his blood and being recognizing his bonded. He realized with anguish that he would have to submit to one of these so-called powerful 'gods' and sacrifice his every being to this vile person.

But his heart remained loyal to another. That remained unchanged.

Frankenstein hesitantly bowed his head. "Yes, sir."


End file.
